Daxterjacking
Daxterjacking is a mechanic in The Lost Frontier. It involves attaching a grappling tube to an enemy plane via (subject to snapping if bent too much), and launching Daxter through it to the target. Upon arrival, Daxter will perform a series of actions (such as looting, reprogramming, and vandalizing) corresponding with a series of on-screen button prompts. Over the course of the jack, Daxter will collect scrap, plane weapons, mods, and repair patches inside his backpack. There are two meters during a Daxterjack. The first is Grip, representing Daxter's ability to remain on the plane without falling off. This meter reduces gradually by itself, but will go down significantly if the wrong button is pressed. If completely depleted, Daxter will fall off the plane. The only time it remains fixed is while Daxter is crawling through the plane's interior to reach another section. The second is Engine, representing the target plane's remaining integrity, which is reduced while pressing buttons. There is one Engine meter for each engine that Daxter is working on. Upon completing a Daxterjack and depleting the last meter will cause the ship to explode. The process can only be repeated once Jak's plane has reloaded its grappling tether, which could be improved with the use of the grappling mod, improving both the amount and recharge rate of tethers. If Daxter does not fall off a grappled plane or re-enters a once-grappled ship he will eventually be able to reach a mod or weapon slot, if present, and steal it, allowing Jak to use it himself. If no mod or weapon is present then Daxter will simply proceed to loot more scrap, the amount of which can drastically be increased with the jack more scrap mod. The first time Jak and Daxter utilized Daxterjacking was while pursuing Phoenix in the mission "Go after Phoenix", which ultimately yielded them a lock-on missile and air speed mod. The next notable mission use of the mechanic was during "Bring coordinate sphere back to the galleon", in which Daxter had to disable the automatic guidance system's large missiles aimed at the Phantom Blade. Stealing weapons and mods Daxterjacking is the key mechanic to acquiring several weapons and mods you would normally not be able to obtain without it, as several appear neither in the galleon's console or as a reward for side missions. The appearance of these items in ships in the various accessible areas is directly linked to the completion of specific missions in an area. However, there are no specific locations for each Daxterjackable item; as such, once an item is available it can be found anywhere where an item can be Daxterjacked, though the order of appearance is still random. Lastly, shooting down a ship carrying an item does not cause it to be lost forever, rather it will eventually reappear after entering and exiting an area. Once all items have been collected through Daxterjacking, that is, excluding those that have to be bought or obtained through other ways, the only recurring item will be the repair patch. It is not possible to obtain other items normally only available in a ship or elsewhere, or upgrades to items in your current possession, through Daxterjacking. Category:Minigames